


Fallen from Grace

by UnexpectedApocalypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, comforting!dean, fallen!cas, sick!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexpectedApocalypse/pseuds/UnexpectedApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to life with a fallen angel can be difficult, but Dean looks to the future to hold something more than just a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen from Grace

Castiel sneezed and clutched at the blankets wrapped tightly around him to gain more warmth than he had. Since he's lost his grace, there were many firsts for him; he'd learned how to drive the impala, had learned how to cook meals for the brothers, and had even gone hunting with a gun and not his angel mojo. But being sick? This was another first to add to the list.  
"Hey Cas, how're ya feeling?" Dean entered the room and plopped down in a chair, propping his feet up on the nearby table.  
"I would complain, but you'd just tell me to toughen up, Dean." He wasn't up to playing along with Dean's inconsiderate charm, so to say, and he certainly wasn't up for any small talk as his throat was bothering him.  
"That might be true." Dean chuckled and stared at Castiel with a smile. "Need anything? Sammy and I wanna get you feeling better as soon as possible so you're in full health for the Winchester special." And by that, he meant the anti-possession tattoo Castiel had to get, not any type of rifle. It was standard in the Winchester family to get the tattoo, and since Cas was a human and considered as 'one of the gang', it was only necessary that the idea be brought up at some time. He had managed to squeeze out of getting one for a couple months until a demon had actually possessed him for short while, infuriating Dean at how much Castiel 'doesn't care'; since being the fallen angel closely attached to the Winchesters was a large hazard to all of them, especially with the memories held within the confines his head. However, Dean had managed to expel the demon within him and gently scolded him for not wanting the tattoo and had instilled that he get one as soon as possible. After that, Castiel had just happened to get sick and Dean frequently hassles him constantly to get better so he can get the damn imperfection etched into his skin eternally.  
"I would say I am good for now, thanks." Castiel shifted and groaned in his mound of pillows as Dean left his side to go join Sam for researching their next case. Luckily, the groans Castiel had made were small enough for Dean not to notice as he kept walking down the hallway. His neck was hurting, his stomach was growling, he felt a bit light-headed but the best he could say was that he was fine and groan to himself? He'd argue anything but, but Dean would throw some shit at him about him being a baby in a trench coat. Again.  
Sam came in and smiled a smile of condolences of sorts after a couple minutes of absolutely nothing passed. "Hey Cas, feeling any better?"  
Cas sighed and looked across the room at the moose in he doorway. "Feeling just fine, as Dean should have told you. He was in here just a few minutes ago.." Sam leaned against the doorframe and looked at his feet.  
"He keeps to himself a lot. Especially when it comes you. However," he looked at Castiel now, "he had told me of you groaning in here before he ducked off into the bathroom. So, what's up?"  
Well, evidently, Dean had heard him, but why send Sam? Wasn't Sam busy with researching? He was, as everyone knew, at least ten times better at that than Dean was. Dean just didn't have any patience when it came down to it.  
"Again, I'm fine. Just cramped." At this, Sam left the room calling out as he walked, "Just holler if you need something then, Cas."  
"Yep." He nestled back into the pillows and closed his eyes. 

\--

Castiel awoke a few hours later and glanced over at the clock. Blocking his view, Dean was situated in the chair next to the bed and fast asleep. Batman issue 353 was still in his hands and Castiel had to laugh, Dean rarely read anything besides his Busty Asian Beauties or his Hot Rod magazines and seeing this was a surprising amusement. At his laughter, Dean stirred awake.  
"Everything all right?"  
The pillows cramped his neck and his stomach was still making a fuss. "Yeah, I'm fine." But was complaining about that really that hard?  
Dean stretched and stood up. "Well let's go. You need some fresh air at least. Sam said you felt cramped about," he turned his attention to his watch for a brief second before continuing, "two hours ago. You looked content and peaceful - didn't wanna wake you." He extended his arm towards Castiel to help him up, but he refused, swung his feet over the edge of the bed and pushed off with his hands to stand. He winced at the cold tile upon his feet and shifted his weight on the two sticks of unused muscle, still managing to muster up the front of 'fine'.  
"Baby in pajamas, you know that?" Dean looked down at him and rolled his eyes. He grabbed onto the smaller man and steadied him, pulling his weight into his own, and urging Castiel to use him completely as a crutch.  
Being the stubborn and mojo-less angel that he is, Castiel leaned away and walked off, practically dragging Dean alongside him. "I don't need help."  
"Whatever you say, captain." Dean had to laugh at his failed attempt at being funny to which Castiel straightened his stride, feeling empowered.  
In all seriousness, he uttered, "Captain does have a nice ring to it." Dean erupted into even more laughter that filled the whole bat-cave, bouncing into every nook and cranny and off of every wall. He suspected that even in the dungeon that they had his bellows could be heard.  
"Oblivious to all, huh?" Dean loved teasing his angel. The slightly cocked head and lost facial expressions Castiel wore were the absolute best to him and the follow up of "I don't understand that reference," put the icing on the proverbial cake.  
To his displeasure, though, Castiel kept shut. He didn't ask why Dean was laughing or why he always laughed. He just kept quiet and continued to hobble out of their bunker.  
The two slowly made it down the hallway, past the kitchen, through the room where Sammy had been, up a set of stairs, and out the door - just to get to the river that was through the woods that surrounded. Poetic justice, of sorts.  
"It's kind of chilly out today, huh?"  
Dean grimaced. "Dude. It's only seventy degrees out. How is that chilly by any definition of the word?"  
"The sickly definition."  
The two continued their walk in silence. Whenever the two of them were together it always seemed to turn this way - a thick blanket of silence coating them and never easing up. That is, until Dean finally piped up as he always did.  
"I know you don't want the tattoo. If you go back to heaven and get your mojo back, they'll look down on you as once more being tainted by the Winchesters. I get that. It's just -" He sighed and as Castiel was staring straight a him, he looked away. "Cas, I really care about you. A demon fucking around in your head can hurt you forever. It'll bring back things that you might not want to know anymore. Plus it's a hazard to me and Sam."  
Castiel moved from Dean and leaned against a tree, glancing up at the sky. "I am always happy to bleed for the two of you, and I am happy to protect you in any way that I can. Being human, I cannot do much, but the tattoo is something that can help." He smiled at Dean and shifted back to leaning on him. "It is just something that will remind me of you even long after you both have moved on from this world into the next."  
The heavy blanket of silence fell upon them once again. Castiel had known this topic would arise sooner or later and Dean had forgotten that if Castiel had gotten his angel mojo back, he would outlive the two of them for way more than a couple years. The topic wasn't one of any tender feelings and pained both of them, so they walked on in the woods; Castiel finally using Dean as a crutch and Dean softly humming an unrecognizable tune.  
"I think I would like to get the tattoo tonight, Dean." Again with the tattoo. Dean had wished the conversation didn't pop up after every silence, even though it was partly his fault every time.  
"If you're up to it. I'll get the ink and all ready when we return. I'll cook you some hamburgers tonight as well."  
"They make me happy."  
"I know." He tightened his grip on his flightless angel as the elevation increased slightly.  
The two of them climbed the small hill and rested on the top. There wasn't a view by any means, but Castiel still perked up and smiled. Cars passed on a distant road, trees and grasses danced in the wind, and birds chirped loudly.  
Dean thought about the years laid out in front of him; his angel leaning close to him even if he weren't sick, his little brother begging for more of his cooking, and Charlie stopping by to take them all out to dinner, Cas snuggling up next to Dean at the table. It's not like these thoughts particularly scared him, it was the fact that at one point in time, Castiel will either die or outlive him. A life without his angel was no life to live at all.  
Sensing a change in Dean, Castiel lifted his head on his shoulder and smiled up at the hunter, "What's wrong?"  
Dean Winchester wasn't a sap - he wasn't, but dammit, smiles were contagious. He continued to smile down until he grabbed Castiel's jaw and pressed his lips on the angel's, who didn't refuse or pull away, but oddly enough, smiled wider as he kissed Dean back and almost toppling the two over.  
"Oh, nothing," Dean grumbled against Castiel's mouth.  
Life with his angel, well, it's gonna be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, finished this a while ago, but my friend kept hounding me to upload it. So here it is. C:


End file.
